The Red
by TrajicLover
Summary: Bo must infiltrate a group of deadly Fae to learn their ultimate goal but along the way she discovers that her most trusted friend is not who she thought she was. Can their friendship survive? Or are they destined to kill each other and repeat the past?
1. Chapter 1

Bo woke from her short nap. It was strange something was off she didn't know what it was though. "Kenzi? Where are you?" It was unusual to not get a response from her friend she walked into the living room and saw Kenzi on her cell phone.

"She's sleeping right now don't worry she doesn't know. Fine then I'll take care of him besides exterminating that vermin will be a pleasure I've wanted to do it since I met him. How do you want it clean so we don't draw attention or messy to make a point?" Kenzi's tone of voice terrified Bo she wasn't acting like her normal chipper self her voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"Kenzi who are you talking to?" Bo asked alarmed. Suddenly Kenzi jumped up alarmed.

"Oh this it's nothing I was just talking about taking care of a rat that's been bothering some friends of mine." She proclaimed in her now restored perky mood. "Why what did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh nothing look I got this weird call earlier apparently from the Ash and The Morrigan have requested an audience with me at the bar I have no idea why though but I really don't think it would be smart to turn them down. So what's on your agenda for today?" Bo quickly shook off any uncertainty she had.

"Well you see I have to go kill that rat I just mentioned then I have to deal with some stuff at work." Kenzi's explained.

"What job?" Bo asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Well to be fair you never asked besides it's really not that glamorous I mainly take care of problems like the rat I mentioned and I make sure that everything goes according to plan and is in its proper place." Kenzi teemed with excitement.

"Um okay I guess. How long have you been doing it?"

"Oh um…" She placed her right index finger on her upper lip and spun around. "I'd say it's been on and off for about a few years. They are a lot like family to me they are actually a big part of we met."

"Wait it's not illegal is it? Not that I'm judging it's just I don't want to see you involved in anything that could get you hurt." Bo asked alarmed.

Kenzi immediately hugged Bo. "Don't worry Bo I can take care of myself besides the things you and the others don't know about me could fill a book several actually."

"Wait what does that mean?" Bo was even more confused.

Kenzi just looked her straight in the eyes "It doesn't matter look I just want you to know that things will be changing and I need you to understand that I never have deceived you."

"Don't worry Kenzi I trust you I know you never deceived your probably the only person I can trust." Bo said smiling at her.

The Dal…

"We need to address this now but we can't use force they are far too powerful and we don't even know what they want." Trick shouted slamming his beer to the table.

"Oh please they are all just a bunch of outsiders and outcasts they can't do anything to us." The Morrigan said arrogantly applying her lip gloss.

"I think we need to show some intelligence unlike the Dark Fae. The Light does not underestimate it's enemies." Lochlyn said as he poured himself some wine.

"Okay what is it that you guys called me here for?" Bo asked as she barged in clearly not wanting to be there.

"Bo thank you for coming listen we and I mean the Light and the Dark need your help." Trick said trying to not press her buttons.

"Well I have to admit I don't think I've been approached by both of you two in the same day." Bo said a little amused.

"Please the only reason I'm here is because it's necessary to maintain the truce." The Morrigan said as sealed her lip gloss back.

"Okay just get to point or I'm out of here I don't want to be here any longer than I to be." Bo said digging her nails into the sleeves of her leather jacket.

"Okay Bo have you ever come across any fae like you?" Trick asked hesitantly.

"You mean other Succubus's?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you idiot he means other fae that aren't aligned to either the Light or the Dark." The Morrigan exclaimed blatantly insulting her.

"Enough! We need her help and I don't want you pissing away our only chance to beat these heretics!" The Lochlyn shouted at The Morrigan in an out of character rage.

"We don't even know what they want do we really need to jump to conclusions!" Trick shouted. "Furthermore we don't even know how powerful they are."

"Okay hold on back up for a moment whose they?" Bo shouted trying to understand what the three were talking about.

"Recently a group of Fae have appeared they have no affiliation to the Light or the Dark and they seem to have infiltrated deep into the government of both sides as well as human society." Trick explained.

"Well what do they want?" Bo asked a little unnerved.

"We don't know they seem to be targeting council members, human politicians, even the Norn was killed last week. I'm started to wonder if I'm next." Trick said his hand shaking.

"Wow they really sound like they mean business. What's their name?" Bo asked starting to get scarred.

"They call themselves The Red and they call their leader The Leviathan that's all we know." Lochlyn said depressed. "We can't even trust the human servants."

"Why? I thought that you loved belittling humans?" Bo asked sarcastically.

"One of The Red's favorite assassination tricks is masking as humans so their target let's his, her or it's guard down." The Morrigan said rolling her eyes.

Bo just started laughing "Wait so you don't know who's human and who's not?"

"It's not funny! We don't know how far this thing goes!" The Morrigan yelled frustrated. "I haven't slept in days." She started crying.

"I'm guessing you two have been targeted already." Bo said looking down at both leaders sitting in their chairs clearly at the end of their rope. "So what do you need?"

"We need you to infiltrate The Red." Trick said abruptly standing up we need you to meet with a member of the Leviathans inner circle. "We need you to make contact with a morrigan not the title but the actual fae species. Just be careful morrigans are among one of the most vicious fae out there this one in particular is very powerful and smart. We don't even know her name or face it's the same with all the other members of the Leviathans inner circle."

"Okay fine where do I make contact with this morrigan?" Bo asked not fully understanding the danger.

Outside Vex's Club…

Vex was shutting up the door to the club moon light the only thing helping him to see when he heard a sound. "Who's there?" He asked startled. He then saw a black cat jumping out of a garbage can. "Jesus getting scarred over a cat pull it together man."

As he turned around he found Kenzi standing right there in all black staring at him intensely. "Hello Vex." She said not really seeming to care he was even there or could kill her with ease.

"You just made a big mistake girly I think it's high time I taught you and your friend a lesson!" He then extended his arm slowly crushing his hand into a fist. "I hope you like suffocation as a way of going."

To his surprise Kenzi just stood there unaffected with her arms crossed. "Oh the pain." Her voiced mocked him with a lack of emotion. She then closed her eyes and opened them revealing they had just turned blood red.

Vex fell to his knees. "What is this I can't move." He was completely shocked. He became even more scarred as blood began flowing from his eyes like tears.

"It's your death Vex you see I'm not human."

"What are you then?" He asked shaking as he started coughing up blood.

She knelt down and met his eyes. "I'm a fae idiot just like you well I'm a morrigan to be specific you know one of the big fae bads."

"That's not possible the Dark would have known."

"No not really I'm like Bo raised by human parents and I like Bo didn't know what I could do until it was too late." A sadistic smile crept on her face. "I have wanted to do this for so long Vex you have no idea.

"At least tell me why you're doing this you bitch." Vex suddenly threw up more blood as he began to take hold of his stomach.

"The Leviathan my boss has decided you're a lose end and lose ends should be tied up." She then extended her right hand and crushed it into a fist and as she did this Vex's heart exploded from the inside.

Kenzi just stared down at the dead fae not really showing any sign of emotion. "Oh I should get milk on my way back." She said raising a finger before running off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi opened the door finding Bo nose deep in a book. "Hey Bo what are you reading?"

"I'm studying up on this fae. Suppose to be really terrifying get this it's called a Morrigan."

Kenzi walked up to the fridge and put the milk inside she had bought on the way home. "So what have you found out?"

"Not much all I can find is that in Mythology the Morrigan is the goddess of battle, strife, and fertility."

"Oh didn't Trick help you any? I mean I would think that if anyone would know about Morrigans it would be him." Kenzi walked over and sat in front of her on the couch. "So tell me about this Morrigan."

"I'm sorry Kenzi but I can't tell you any more than that it's really important that not many people know about this." Bo closed the book got up and started to walk to her room to put up the book.

"So what? Are you saying I can't keep a secret?" Kenzi turned her head flashing an offended look at Bo.

Bo walked back trying to not upset her friend. "No Kenzi it's not that it's just…"

Kenzi stood up walked towards Bo anger rising in her voice. "Oh I get it's because I'm human right? The sidekick! Or as your friends like The White Ash like to so affectionately refer to me as your pet!"

"You know that's not true Kenzi. How could you even say that?" Bo couldn't help but feel deeply hurt.

"Oh come on you make nothing but excuses for Ryan who I seem to have noticed you haven't dumped yet. You always walk around with a freaking cloud of blackyness! It's always 'Oh poor me I killed people and was on the run feeling like an outsider even though I could have anything I ever wanted with a simple touch.' You have no idea how good you had it!"

Bo immediately slapped Kenzi. "How dare you! You have no idea what I went through Kenzi. How could you? You're just…" Bo was quick to stop herself.

Kenzi touched her right cheek. Her eyes narrowed like a wolf about to strike a helpless sheep. "Go on say it I'm just a human. Well I got news for you Bo you're not the only one in the world with shit to deal with. You're not the only one with a past." Kenzi reached for her leather jacket and bolted out the door. She leaned against the door to their home and started to cry but stopped herself and wiped the tears from her face. She looked down and saw her katana she grabbed it and left.

Bo was beside her self she didn't know what to do. Should she go after Kenzi? Should she stay and wait for her to come back? Would Kenzi come back? She sat back on the couch and caught a glimpse of something sticking out of the bottom. She pulled it out it was a wallet one of the one's Kenzi stole when they first met. She quickly remembered what Kenzi said and recited it while laughing "I'm a collector of rare wallets."

The Red Light District…

Kenzi walked down the dark alley completely tired. It had been a long night and it was far from over. She came to a steel door and knocked on it several times. A slide slid opened and to snake like eyes appeared from behind. "Password?" A deep voice asked.

"Spill your blood for me and I shall spill mine for you."

Kenzi stood quietly until the door opened. She walked through and was padded down. "Leave the sword here you can get it on your way back. I don't care if you are a morrigan or a member of the Leviathan's inner circle. No body carries a weapon in his presence."

"I'd be insulted if you let me." Kenzi said with smirk. "I won't be long."

She then proceeded to walk down a flight of stairs. They seemed to go on forever going past walls of concrete and on to walls of dirt. She finally reached the bottom and walked towards a red light and came to an old man sitting on a throne holding a golden chalice with a long white beard wrapped in red robes. "Why have you come here Kenzi?" He asked somewhat irritated.

Kenzi quickly got down on her hands and knees and lowered her head to face the ground. "I apologize Master. I thought you should know the Light and Dark know about me well not my identity but they have Bo searching for a morrigan and I suspect they may know about the Red."

"I see it matters not we always knew that we would have to step out of the shadows to grow further. Besides we have infiltrated all aspects of their government both human and fae. We cannot be stopped at this point even if I am killed we will succeed. However…"

"Yes my Lord?" Kenzi suddenly felt a cold chill running all over her head and down her neck and face it was red wine he had poured his drink all over her. She looked up at him confused and saw the anger in his eyes.

"You risked everything coming here Kenzi you should have sent a warning through the proper channels what if they had followed you? Make no mistake the next time you make such a mistake it will not be whine you are drenched in it will be your own _blood_. Is this how you repay someone who gave you everything a home, a family? Things most people would kill to have. Is this how you repay someone that took you from the streets when you were lost, confused, terrified, starving and teetering on the edge of suicide?"

Kenzi just stared at him not even showing a visible reaction. "I apologize Master it won't happen again. What can I do to make this right?"

The Leviathan starred down at her. "Should I feel this Bo is a liability I will order you to kill her on the spot will you do this even at the risk of angering Derek?"

Kenzi just maintained her blank stare. "Yes immediately and without hesitation."


	3. Chapter 3

The Leviathan's Lair…

Kenzi stood up and began to leave when… "I will ask you again Kenzi can you kill Bo?"

Kenzi paused for a second. "Yes Bo means absolutely nothing to me. I don't care if she lives or dies. I could find her beaten and ravaged and I wouldn't shed one tear."

"That's good to hear Kenzi I was beginning to think that your time with her had made you soft. I began to think that you could actually care about something but how could you? After all how could anyone responsible for the deaths of almost all their loved ones feel anything close to love."

Kenzi lowered her head her hair fell covering her face. "Shut up you have no idea what happened. I don't care if you did save my life and gave it a purpose again. You do not talk about _that_." Her hands clenched into fists and started to shake.

"My apologies Kenzi I just hope you're not trying to use Bo as a surrogate replacement for her." Kenzi just started to walk away again. "You're not even going to ask me what I found out about your birth parents?" Suddenly she stopped.

She turned around gave him an upset look a look of such anger it bordered on madness. "What do you know?"

Next Morning at The Dal…

Bo walked into the Dal and looked around worried she approached the Bar where she saw Trick along with Dyson and Hale looking at old reports papers. "Hey Trick have you seen Kenzi anywhere? We had a fight last night and I'm worried."

"We've been here all night Bo trying to figure out what this Morrigan looks like." Trick explained quickly looking at her and returning to examining the documents.

"What do you have so far?" Bo was somewhat intrigued by the idea of there being other fae out there like her.

"Well Morrigans are very young when they awaken and like how the succubus draws power from lust they draw their power from theirs and others pain, sorrow, anger any negative emotion really. It's ironic how they kill considering your tribes are mortal enemies."

"Wait mortal enemies?" Bo suddenly felt unnerved by the idea gaining the trust of someone's trust who might kill her simply for being a succubus.

"Well your tribes aren't natural enemies but your tribes, clans, or families have been feuding for over two thousand years. This person not being raised by their own may not even care about it?" Hale interrupted trying to make Bo feel better. "If you believe the stories it was actually their feud that started the divide."

"Wait so what started the feud?" Bo almost didn't want to know.

Trick put down his reading glasses and the forms. "According to legend the two female leaders were once best friends until one did something to betray the other though there is a lot of debate as to which one was betrayed and no one really knows. Ever since the tribes have been at each others throats their feud even engulfed the entire fae world."

"Damn but how does have to do with how they kill?" Bo had chills.

"You know how when you would kill you left your victims looking like they were smiling?" Bo nodded in response to Trick "When a Morrigan kills their victims bleed from the eyes giving the appearance that they are crying. They also if not taught to properly control their abilities can leave behind a massive body count."

"Massive body count?" Bo started to step back.

"Found something!" Hale exclaimed.

"What did you find?" Bo and the others asked simultaneously as they got behind Hale trying to get a good look.

"It doesn't mention the last name but years ago there was a massive amount of bodies found at girls 13th birth day party. Everyone died and the girl went missing among the bodies was her mother, stepfather, and older sister." They were all mortified at the picture of numerous dead bodies all bleeding from the eyes.

"My god the sister would be my age. What kind of monster can kill their own family?" Bo exclaimed mortified suddenly Kenzi walked in Hale placed the paper on the bar table.

"Hey guys what's going on? Bo can I talk to privately for a second?" Kenzi quickly stopped as soon as she saw the image on the paper. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Scary right?" Bo asked her friend not knowing the real reason Kenzi was so freaked out.

"Yeah um… does this have to do with that thing you wouldn't talk to me about back home Bo?" Kenzi asked trying to hide her true intentions. She rested her sheathed sword against the back of her neck.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm suppose infiltrate this group called the Red. I need to gain the trust of a Morrigan." Bo was so casual about this she and the others didn't realize how Kenzi was reacting.

Kenzi tightened her grip on the handle. "I see and then what happens?" She struggled to hold back her anger.

"I'm going to do what I have to this monster killed everyone who ever loved her. Even if I can't stop the Red I can at least stop her." Bo said this as if she was talking about some monstrous beast.

Kenzi bit her lip. "I see so that's what you think based on one newspaper article written by a bunch of strangers that didn't even know this girl? A girl who had just turned thirteen and probably didn't even know what she was until she woke up in a sea of dead bodies."

"Your making excuses for her Kenzi why?" Bo was completely oblivious to the reason it broke Kenzi's heart but Kenzi wouldn't let her emotions break free because though she would never admit killing Bo was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You killed how many people Bo? I even recall a time in a store when you were ready to kill some guy just to eat what was it you called him? Oh yeah something along the lines of dinner or breakfast." Kenzi spoke so coldly to Bo it was like she had driven a blade into her chest.

"That's cold Kenzi. I had to go through a lot but you didn't see me killing everyone I loved!" Bo was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh really? Let's see you can eat, heal yourself, and have sex all at the same time with the added bonus of being able to get anyone to do what you want sounds like a real tragedy." The bitterness in Kenzi's voice created a chill in the air. "You don't know what real pain is Bo how could you? When your too busy slutting around to even notice or care what goes on in other peoples lives." She tilted her head slightly getting a good look at Dyson. "You know all about that don't you Dyson? I mean how long did it take her to finally get the hint that you weren't interested?"

Bo started to clench her fist. "Get out now Kenzi and not just the Dal get out of our house, my life and never come back."

"Fine your done with me Bo then I'm done with you." Kenzi then stormed out of the empty Dal and after a few minutes Bo left to.

Hale leaned over to Trick and Dyson they were all speechless. "You guys sense it to? That faint weird bisexual lesbian tension?" Hale asked a little blown away.

Trick and Dyson slowly turned their heads. "Are you an idiot?" Dyson asked annoyed.

Fensten Apartment…

He heard a rapid knocking on his "Un freaking believable wait for a minute." He walked over to the door and opened it he found a tear stained Kenzi in the door.

"Derek I get that you and me haven't spoken for a while but can I stay here please I have nowhere else to go." She was pleading with Derek another Red fae.

He took deep breath. "Fine so how's my sister Bo?"

The Leviathans Lair…

The Leviathan sat on his throne and he smiled. "So it was two thousand years ago so shall it be again."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek opened his fridge and took out two beers popping them both open as he walked back into his living room where Kenzi sat on his sofa depressed. "So I take it you and Bo had some sort of fight."

"Yeah she's been digging into my past but has no idea that it is my past. So I understandably got a little bitchy." Kenzi grunted as she ran her hand down her face.

Derek laughed a little amused. "You better fix things before The Leviathan gets wind of this."

Kenzi started to laugh hysterically. "You think I don't know that? The guy has a freaking failure means death policy. Why is he so fixated on destroying the Light and Dark anyway?"

Derek raised an eyebrow surprised at what she was asking him. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well you've been with the Red longer than I have and you know The Leviathan better than I do."

Derek paused for a second considering his answer. "Let's just say he's got a serious ax to grind with the heavy hitters in this town and I'm not saying any more than that. That's why he named our group the Red as in the color of blood the very thing that exists in almost all beings and almost all fae thus uniting us."

Kenzi paused for a second taking what she just learned in. "Damn that is deep."

"Yeah… so I hear you met my mother. Did she make you or give any indication she knows what you are? I mean if anyone knows the tricks to masking a fae's presence it would be another rogue fae." Derek had no idea if this was a good way of breaking the uneasy silence.

"I don't think she knows and even if she did I doubt anyone would believe her."

Derek leaned back in his chair looking up at his apartment ceiling. "My mother can be crazy and cruel in ways that make the Norn look like Mother Teresa and no one knows that better than me."

"Well there is Bo."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Yeah but Bo wasn't raised by her. My brother was lucky he fled to Japan when he did."

"How many siblings does Bo have anyway?" Kenzi asked finding the subject interesting.

"Well let's see I'm the oldest and as you know I'm an Incubus. Muramasa is the second oldest his dad was a Japanese fae hence the whole fleeing to Japan you see he sought refuge with his father's family there I'm not sure but I think he might be a blood sage like our grandfather Trick. Though I've never seen him write with his blood. After him is Bo then Nathaniel god only knows where and what he is. Then there are the twins the runts of the litter they are about thirteen or fourteen but live on their own in France. I know they are young but they are not to be messed with not even Mom abused them primarily out of fear besides Nathaniel checks up on them every month or so."

Kenzi's mouth dropped open. "Wow I didn't realize Aife had so many kids."

"Well she's a Succubus and has been around for a few centuries before condoms and birth control were invented it's kind of hard to imagine that she doesn't have more than just one kid. Believe it or not my mother is trying to get the whole family together this month."

"Really why is it part of some evil scheme?"

No actually it's just a family gathering normally we do one of two things when she makes contact run, let her run her course like the flu, or go to... you know what I think that's enough talking for one day."

"Wait what were you going to say?"

Derek gave her an intense stare. "It's not important Kenzi drop it. In the mean time I say we do something fun to take your mind off of this how about dinner at Los Noches? I mean what else could possibly go wrong at this point?"

The Leviathan's Lair…

The Leviathan sat on his throne starring into the vast darkness surrounding him her the sounds of footsteps approaching. "No need to be so rude you could at least say hello Aife."

Aife smile as she stepped into the Red Light surrounding The Leviathan. "And you could at least take on your true form in from of me. I am your wife after all."

The Leviathan started to laugh a little amused that she called herself his wife. "Most wives don't vanish off and on for decades on end and have affairs." As he spoke his body began to change before her eyes he became younger taking on the form of a handsome man with black hair and dark eyes in a red suit.

Aife rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "Must you stay in that color?"

The Leviathan shrugged. "Well I am the leader of the Red shouldn't I dress the part? Besides I'm not the one who went off the rails and attacked the Light and Dark ahead of schedule I thought we had a plan?"

"We did then you screwed me over."

"Oh and you are such an embodiment of morality and fidelity. I hear you didn't tell Bo about me out of spite I imagine."

"You know me so well."

"By the way you should know history is repeating itself in a manner of speaking with our daughter and my morrigan underling. Bo is supposed to infiltrate the Red and I want to make sure she succeeds."

Aife started to laugh. "Why do think you can turn her or something?"

"Yes because unlike you I don't respond to our children with violence whenever they do something displeasing. Still it's difficult keeping this secret under wraps."

Aife rolled her eyes she couldn't believe he went there. "Are you seriously going to start on that? Muramasa wasn't even your kid."

"Yet like all our children step or blood Bo wants nothing to do with you. See the common denominator? I assume Bo doesn't even know how long you were really held against your will? Still I wish I was more involved in our daughter's life I fear her bad judgment in partners is partly due to my absence."

"What are you talking about that Dyson and Lauren? I'm surprised you even have an interest in our daughter's love life."

"What father doesn't? In any event I'm feeling like eating out tonight. How about Los Noches it's a lovely Mexican restaurant that just started up a few months ago."

Aife thought about it and nodded. "Fine besides I'm not in the mood for cooking." The two then walked out holding hands.

Outside The Dal…

Bo sat on the side walk leaning against the wall when Dyson walked up to her. "You okay Bo?"

She wiped the tears from her face. "No not really Kenzi is my best friend and I just kicked her to the kirb."

"Listen after Bo after the Norn died I was given back my love and I know this probably isn't the best time but I want us back. So how about we go to dinner at this new restaurant Los Noches it could take your mind off things perhaps." Dyson struggled to say how he felt while hoping not to sound like a complete dick.

Bo stood up composing herself. "Okay besides it's not much else could go wrong today. But we are not rushing back into this okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ireland centuries ago…

The Leviathan walked across the dirt road wrapped in a long black hooded robe carrying a long scythe on his back his face obscured by his hood. He moved slowly not making a sound it was as if he was hovering across the ground and with each step forward all the sounds of the forests ceased even the animals fled or bowed before him.

"Halt!" Dyson and his pack yelled as surrounded him yet he continued walk as if they weren't even there.

"Under the authority of our king you are ordered to stop!" Cayden shouted getting in front of The Leviathan.

The Leviathan chuckled "King? You mean that you actually consider the leader of a band of stray dogs a king how amusing."

"How dare you insult our king!" Dyson shouted reaching for his sword.

"What king commands a small band of reckless fools and no army? What king has no castle but a cave? What king does not stand with his soldiers?" The Leviathan reached for his scythe.

"Shut up!" Two wolves shouted attacking him from both left and right only to have

The Leviathan blocked their swords simultaneously. "A pitiful offense." The Leviathan muttered as he spun around delivering kill blows to the backs of their necks with each end of his weapon.

Cayden and Dyson trembled with fear along with two other pack members. "That's impossible they were Ciara's best students." Dyson stuttered trembling.

The Leviathan sighed amused. "If you say so I've fought amateurs with more skill than those fools. I can't stand fools like you lot you find battle to be a sport. You ignore the reality of death and mock it. The greatest fool is he that does not fear or respect death." The other two wolf shifters charged The Leviathan but he merely tapped the end of his scythe on the ground and they fell dead not getting an inch close to him.

"Who are you?" Dyson asked raising his sword to defend himself.

"Who am I? What a ridiculous question I am me and no one else furthermore two lowly dogs that just blindly follow their so called king without question don't deserve to know my name. I tire of this away with you!" With that The Leviathan swung his arm sending Dyson and Cayden flying miles into the forest.

The Leviathan scoffed as he continued on his journey not even impressed.

Present Day Los Noches…

The Leviathan and Aife took their seats in the restaurant. "So sweetheart what are you hungry for?" He asked as he opened his menu.

"I don't know how about Paella?"

"Hmm… okay then I'll have some rice and tacos." The Leviathan raised his head at the sound of the bell ringing he lowered his head at the sight of Kenzi and Derek. "Crap."

"What are you talking about?" His wife asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"Ouch that is hot!" Bo exclaimed.

Aife then turned her head to see her daughter in the far back she then turned around again and saw Kenzi. "Shit how did this happen?" Aife whispered covering her face.

"How should I know? Well it's not like it could get any worse."

Kenzi and Derek's table…

Kenzi finished making her order handing the menu to the waiter. "So are you cheered up yet?" Derek asked her clearing flirting.

Kenzi winked at him joking of course. "You are lucky you have your looks Derek."

"Yeah and you're lucky I've got your back dealing with your aunt and that guy Nate."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenzi shot a glare as she clenched the wooden table and her nails dug into the wood.

"Relax I didn't kill them I had their memories erased. You killed your entire family and every single friend you ever had my dear even if they believed you were innocent the cops would be on your trail in a second."

"Yeah I know. To be honest I never thought I'd meet someone like Bo granted back then I was an underling not even at the rank I am now. What do you think is worse being cursed to kill one person at a time every few days or to be cursed to kill oceans of people every moment of anger?" Kenzi asked as she played with her fork.

Derek paused understanding what she was getting at. "Both are equally terrible fates no matter how you look at them Bo became a recluse traveling from place to place never getting close to anyone much like you only with you every moment of anger no matter how small brought with it a little flurry of death to anyone unfortunate enough to be around you."

Kenzi threw her head back starring up at the ceiling with a sad expression on her face "Bo wasn't a mission she never was I wanted to introduce her to the Red but then she got grabbed and everything went to hell. I'm not sure what it was for the others that got them to be willing to rally behind Bo but for me it was a little bit after I met her."

"What are you talking about?"

"When she was given a choice between the Light and the Dark she chose neither. There were these two giants standing before her and she wasn't frightened. Instead of trembling with fear she mentally gave them the finger and stood her ground I don't know about the rest of her friends but to me that was her greatest moment. To be honest Derek I've never told anyone this but she actually inspired me to move up the ranks in the Red." Kenzi then starred off into space thinking about the day she met The Leviathan.

Two Years Earlier…

Kenzi huddled against the brick wall dressed in ruined clothes that barely kept her warm. She was shivering as more snow fell on her. Kenzi was content with the idea of dying here it was better than prison or whatever hell hole she'd be put in. At least that's what she thought.

"Are you really content to die here?" The Leviathan asked appearing in a red cloak that obscured his face.

Kenzi squinted at him making sure she wasn't crazy. "I must be hallucinating. You can't be real."

"Oh I'm very real my dear. Tell me you don't even know what you are do you?"

Kenzi scoffed at him. "I'm a freak obviously."

The Leviathan held out his hand. "You shouldn't demean yourself my dear in fact you're a god among insects. If you come with me I can help and teach you to control your power. You would never live in fear again all you have do is take my hand so what will be live as the powerful or die as a nat?"

The weak Kenzi struggled to lift up her hand it shook as it grew close to The Leviathan's with in a few she grabbed it and began her new life.


End file.
